Unsure and Healing Hands
by Raven06
Summary: Ratchet/Thundercracker Ratchet finds a badly injured Thundercracker and takes him back to the base for repairs. Curious scars grab the medic's attetion and he finds himself caring for the enemy...in more ways then one.


Unsure and Healing Hands

**Unsure and Healing Hands**

The blue Seeker known as Thundercracker onlined his optics only to have them assaulted by a set of blinding lights overhead. Hissing in pain he off lined them quickly. _The base isn't this well lit, _he thought as he tried to scan his surroundings. He growled in frustration when he found that a vast majority of his minor functions were blocked. _What the frag happened? _He wondered as he tried to recall what had happened, he checked his chronometer, two days ago. _TWO DAYS AGO?! _TC screamed in his mind as he forced himself to sit up.

Wincing, he clutched his left side and a sharp pain shot through his right wing and down his back. _Son'va glitch, _he cursed as he suddenly felt light headed and his helm felt like Megatron was beating it in.

Then, out of nowhere, a pair of hands tried to ease him back down onto the recharge berth. TC wanted to fight against the hands but he was so weak and tired. Too low on energon to resist, he let the hands lay him back down.

Feeling whoever it was run a scan on him he onlined his optics once more. To his horror he found that it was the Autobot medic Ratchet standing over him like a cyber vulture. Bright blue met deep red and they regarded each other for a moment.

"W-Why-?" Thundercracker tried to ask him why he was helping him but that was all he as able to get out in a raspy voice before he broke into a coughing fit.

"Try not to talk. Your vocal processors were damaged when I found you, I repaired them the best I could but the rest has to heal on its own," there was a pause between the two mechs. The blue Seeker was debating whether or not the medic could be trusted, and said medic was busy running another scan on him.

"First Aid, get me an energon feed," he ordered as he reached out to the jet's arm. The white mech wasn't surprised when the Decepticon withdrew from his touch. It wasn't for the reason that he thought, but he wouldn't find that out until later. Ratchet looked up at the ceiling of his med bay and sighed tiredly.

"Either let me put the feed in or I'm going to knock you out again," he said flatly as he folded is arms across his chassis. _Again?_ TC thought as looked back at the medic with wide optics. Ratchet couldn't help but let a small smirk spread across his faceplates at the confused look on the Seeker's face.

"You were…less then compliant the first time," he said in a slightly amused tone. The jet couldn't help but smirk slightly when the white mech said that. He was just about to say something back when a warning flashed across his field of view. _Everythn' looks blurry,_ the blue mech thought as his red optics flickered slightly. Ratchet noticed this and ran a quick scan on the prone mech. He had exhausted his energon reserves and was gong into emergency shutdown.

"WHERE IS THAT ENERGON FEED?!" He snapped angrily. No sooner had he said that, First Aid came running with the feed in hand. Grabbing the item, Ratchet opened a panel in Thundercracker's arm and quickly attached it and an energon line.

"Thundercracker, Thundercracker can you hear me?" The white mech asked as he leaned in closer to him. The only response he got from the Seeker was a weak 'frag' then he off lined.

The next time the blue jet's optics onlined he felt slightly lightheaded but that didn't stop him from sitting himself up. Wincing as he did so, he forced his optics to focus on his surroundings. He was surprised to find that the Autobot med bay was smaller then the one at back at their base. However, it was well stocked and had better tools for repairs.

"You should be lying down," a vaguely familiar voice said sternly. TC whipped his head around only to have his processor throb painfully in response. Wincing he rubbed the side of his helm as if that would somehow dull the pain.

"Your processor is still bothering you?" The voice said in a slightly surprised tone. All Thundercracker was able to do was nod once in response. There was a pause between the two of them.

"Look up at me," the mech said in a slightly softer tone. The Seeker did as he was told and came face to face with Ratchet again.

"How many fingers do you see?" He asked as he held up three fingers. The blue mech tried to focus but everything was moving.

"S-Six?" He said in a confused tone.

"Primus, how hard did you fall on that thick head of yours?" The white medic said mostly to himself.

Ratchet ran a detailed scan of the Seeker's helm to find the cause of the double visions and pain. What he found was a small splinter of wood embedded in the back of his neck armor beneath his helm. Zooming in on the area, he found that it had damaged some of the minor circuitry but was pressing on just the right place to create nothing short of a massive glitch.

"Thundercracker, I need you to hold still for me," the white mech said in a soft tone, knowing that his audios were extremely sensitive to sound in this state. All he got from the blue jet was a stiff nod.

Pulling a pair of tweezers from his subspace, Ratchet rested a hand on the Seeker's shoulder to hold him steady. Grasping the small piece of wood he quickly yanked it out and applied pressure to the puncture wound. Thundercracker let out a small hiss of pain but didn't move, not even a flinch.

As the medic worked on repairing the small puncture wound, it was then that he realized just how much scarring Thundercracker had. Searching his memory banks, he scanned the video feed he had from recent battles and found that the blue Seeker was one of the few that took hardly any damage. Yet his armor looked as if he had been on the front lines of every battle. One particular series of scars caught his attention. The crude weld marks started at the base of his left wing and ran all the way to the tip.

It didn't take a mech with half a processor to know that the wings were the most sensitive part on a Seeker's body, making them prime targets during battle. A single well placed shot could land them in the med bay for at least an orn, though he doubted that Thundercracker had the luxury of recovery time.

Finishing the repairs on the back of the jets neck he ran a quick can on the rest of him and was pleased to find that all of his vitals were stable.

"Feel better?" The CMO asked walking back in front of the Seeker.

"Yah," was the soft reply he was given. "Thanks." Now it was Ratchet's turn to be surprised. It was rare that he got any thanks for the repairs he gave, and the fact that this particular one was from a Decepticon was twice the shock. The white mech nodded in acknowledgement as he cleaned his tools.

The two of them sat in silence for a good ten minutes. Ratchet had finished cleaning his tools and was now taking on the task of sorting through the numerous data pads that had accumulated on his desk.

"How did you get those nasty scars on your wing?" Ratchet asked breaking the silence. The blue jet started slightly and looked up at the medic. Red optics met blue once again.

In the split second that Thundercracker's optics locked with Ratchet's, the medic saw the deep set fear in them. However, the Seeker quickly looked away.

"I don't remember," he said. This was an obvious lie, and Ratchet knew it. But he didn't press the mater. He already had an idea and his ideas were almost always right.

A/N: this has been floating around on my laptop for quite some time and I finally got around to working on it again XD Yes this is going to be a 'Bot x 'Con story, don't like? Too bad XD As for all my other fics: YES I'm still working on them. College has just been crazy and I haven't had the time to work on these as much as I like. TT


End file.
